


midsummer daydream

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and so the tables turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	midsummer daydream

An irritated voice comes right on the heels of yet another stack of papers being slammed onto his desk, "Captain, please delegate if you're exhausted enough that you're falling behind on your work." 

Munakata stifles a yawn and smiles cheerily instead, tipping his head back to look at his Third, "I'm fine, Fushimi-kun. Just distracted. Kings don't even need sleep, as I'm sure I've told you." 

Fushimi just clicks his tongue at him in irritation, clearly not buying that at all. Not that Munakata had expected him to, honestly. "Right, which is why you keep yawning and nodding off in your chair. This is the fourth stack of papers I've brought in here today, and I've yet to take one out."

Munakata glances over to the small stack of papers he actually _has_ dealt with - the way Fushimi says it makes it sound like each stack he brings is in incredibly large or something, but that's not really the case. In some ways, that makes Munakata's lack of progress even more irritating. It's not like there's so much that he can't even put a dent in it; in fact, if he'd been doing them as soon as Fushimi brought them in, he'd likely be caught up. 

He sighs in something like defeat. "... I suppose so. I'll focus, Fushimi-kun."

"Fine, but I'm staying in here. Unlike _some people_ , I'm actually done all the things I need to do right now, so I'll just work on the general backlog from my PDA." He gives Munakata another annoyed look and moves to sit on the couch off to the side in his office, pulling out his PDA as promised, feet up on the cushions. 

This actually works - Munakata's desire to prove he's not tired carries him through one stack of papers, but when he's about a third of the way through the second, he yawns again. It's so quiet in the office that he's practically able to forget Fushimi is there, but he continues his tedious work anyway, reading and signing or declining papers as necessary, and even manages to get through the second stack. 

Neither one of them says anything about it, but Munakata stands and stretches, with another yawn, glancing over at Fushimi only to hesitate. He'd been about to ask if Fushimi had wanted to grab something to eat, as it's lunch hours now, but...

Fushimi's head is tipped to the side, leaned against the back of the couch, eyes closed and breathing soft. His glasses are rather skewed on his face, but he looks rather peaceful... Munakata just stays quiet and pulls his jacket off the back of his chair, moving to drape it over Fushimi without a word. His steps are silent and movements careful, and nearly the second the coat is draped over him, Munakata's PDA is out and a picture snapped with a smirk. 

He knows Fushimi will kick up a fuss later, but for now he has a fun little photo to tease him with later. Of course he'll delete it eventually... Just that it will certainly be amusing to see Fushimi's reaction.

He leaves to go get lunch as intended, but isn't terribly surprised when, about half-way through his meal, Fushimi walks out, entire body radiating 'do not come near me if you want to live' vibes. Munakata just smiles cheerily at him, even as Fushimi slams a palm on the table. 

This close, it's easy to tell he's actually a bit embarrassed... How adorable, really. 

Fushimi all but snarls, though not actually all that loudly, "Why didn't you wake me?" 

Munakata simply hums and responds quietly in turn, tone serious even as he keeps smiling, "Because I know you need the rest. You always stay late and drink caffeinated beverages to keep yourself working, and I can't imagine it's all that good for your health." Which causes his expression to flatten a bit, unimpressed but worried all the same. 

Fushimi clicks his tongue. "I'm fine. You should have woken me." The coat is absent, but Munakata's not surprised about that - Fushimi probably left it on the couch. 

"You said you're done the work you had to do anyway, so it shouldn't matter. Besides," and here he smirks just a bit, tone turning more playful, "you looked so content, I simply couldn't bring myself to disturb you."

Fushimi looks annoyed for a moment, then surprised, then distrusting, "... You took a picture, didn't you." He doesn't even phrase it as a question, already resigned to the answer. 

Munakata smiles anyway and holds up his PDA on the image. "I did. I think it would make a good puzzle, don't you?"

Fushimi's protest is immediate. "No, I don't!" 

Munakata pouts just slightly, though he's honestly only teasing as he huffs, "Why not? I've already been through everyone's ID photos, I'm running out of images to work with..."

Fushimi looks completely unamused, and deadpans, "If you're running out of fun things to do, _sir_ , might I suggest you try working occasionally? You know, actually doing your job while you're on the clock?"

"Well that doesn't sound very fun at all; I'll pass, thank you..." Before Fushimi can snap at him, his tone becomes more serious, "How about this, then - I'll finish that last stack of papers if you agree to take the rest of the day off. You've honestly been working much too hard and for exceptionally long hours. I want you to get some rest."

Fushimi scowls again at that, "No thanks. Leave the papers unfinished, for all I care. It's _your_ job to do them, not mine. And you're the one that's been working too much."

Munakata simply shrugs, of course, not having truly expected that to work. "Alright, then how about if we both take the rest of the day off once I finish those papers?" He glances around inconspicuously, then smiles softly, "You can personally ensure that I get some rest."

Fushimi's ears tint pink as he looks somewhat pissed off... But also vaguely embarrassed. His words come out in a grumble that's probably supposed to sound agitated but mostly fails, "You just want to sleep with me."

Munakata tilts his head, expression mildly curious. "Yes. Why, is that a problem?"

Fushimi's scowl softens slightly, but before Munakata can say anything about it, Fushimi's pushing up and back with a mumbled "getting food".

Munakata just hums in amusement and waits for Fushimi to return, knowing he's likely using the moment away to steel himself so that Munakata can't tease him so easily any more. No fun. Still, Munakata simply returns to his own food, only glancing up again once Fushimi is reseated across from him, looking much more neutral. Or, well, back to mildly annoyed, which is really more like Fushimi's neutral. 

Without explanation, Fushimi mutters, "No."

If he's expecting to get away with that just because they've dropped the previous line of conversation, Fushimi's underestimating him far too much. "So if it's not a problem, then why not just accept?"

Fushimi's expression twists into a scowl, "Who said that's what I meant? I meant that I wouldn't take the rest of the day off."

Munakata practically beams at him in return. "You don't, though. Mean that, that is. You'll take the rest of the day off, and let me sleep alongside you."

"You're overconfident." But Fushimi's expression shows that he's already gotten used to the idea, no matter what he says. 

"Probably." Of course he's just smiling fondly, softly at Fushimi, and he doesn't miss the way his third's expression is slightly softer as he turns his face down toward his food and grumbles mild curses under his breath. Even with that, Munakata knows that Fushimi has given in, so he continues, "You should finish eating while I work, then." He stands, himself, to put away his lunch tray; he has every intention of getting back to those papers as quickly as possible so as to facilitate getting to bed with Fushimi.

Fushimi reflexively scowls up at him, but he sighs instead of arguing. "Fine." He sets his attention to his food again, and Munakata leaves him be. 

Now that he has something to look forward to after finishing up his papers, Munakata's pace increases even further. Thankfully he'd done the larger stacks before breaking, so... The two remaining piles shouldn't take more than an hour longer, at this rate. He barely even lifts his head when Fushimi comes back into his office, focused as he is. Fushimi seems quietly surprised, but he doesn't comment. 

Fifty-seven minutes and thirty-three seconds later, Munakata sets his pen down. "There. All finished."

Fushimi's been checking them absently now and then - probably to be sure that Munakata isn't missing anything in his haste - and he nods, seeming grudgingly admiring. These had been the smaller piles, yes, but it had still been a lot of papers... Munakata stands and walks around his desk, smiling at Fushimi as he does. "Nap time."

Fushimi clicks his tongue but tosses Munakata's jacket at him and nods. "Yeah, yeah."

Munakata tells Awashima that he and Fushimi will be on-call if anything comes up, but they're not going to be in the office for the rest of the day. She nods and says that she'll take care of things here, and Munakata smiles approvingly before turning to lead Fushimi back to Munakata's own room. More privacy, obviously... And better facilities, frankly. Fushimi doesn't complain.

Of course, the minute they're behind closed doors, Munakata's got Fushimi caught in his arms and is snuggling into his hair. Fushimi gives a vaguely annoyed groan, but makes no actual effort to get free, just catches his hand on Munakata's coat and holds it there. "You're cuddly today."

Munakata nods absently, "You were being adorable earlier."

Fushimi clicks his tongue again, nudging at Munakata to let go of him. Munakata does so obligingly, instead moving to work on getting his boots and coat off as Fushimi does the same. It's more comfortable to cuddle in bed anyway, and Munakata's used to Fushimi being picky about affectionate gestures. It used to be a lot worse, but they've had time to work on that, thankfully.

Besides, it's worth having backed off when pressed even gently, not only because of course Munakata respects Fushimi's boundaries, but also because then Fushimi quietly reaches over and tugs on Munakata's hand, taking it in his own. He immediately tugs harder, making Munakata step towards him, and his expression is one of forced annoyance, "You're taking too long. Hurry up."

Munakata just smiles, "Mm, sorry." It isn't like Fushimi needs to justify holding his hand, but Munakata knows better than to say so - Fushimi's pride will only allow so much. They've talked about such things before, but Munakata knows that right now isn't quite the right time for a conversation like that. Things are light and relaxed, and Fushimi clearly isn't feeling _too_ hesitant considering he's still holding Munakata's hand, so for now it's alright. 

Once they reach the bedroom, Munakata goes ahead and removes the rest of his uniform, intent on getting changed into more comfortable clothing. Fushimi glances over at him for a moment, then away again, moving towards the drawers instead. "... I'm borrowing something."

Munakata's happy to loan him whatever he wants, so of course he hums in affirmation, despite Fushimi not having phrased it as a question. Of course he already knows how Munakata feels about those sorts of things; why bother asking for something as simple as that when he already knows Munakata won't mind. Not to mention it's probably some sort of control thing, knowing he can just state things rather than ask for them. Naturally, he doesn't do that with everything, but for something as simple as borrowing clothes, there's no reason why he shouldn't, or can't.

Fushimi takes a moment longer to get changed, simply because he started later, and Munakata takes the opportunity to get comfortable under the covers, rolled up onto his side to snuggle up once Fushimi joined him. Seeing that, Fushimi rolled his eyes, but he did walk over once he was changed and climbed under the covers... And even snuggled tentatively up to Munakata, though he's strangely far down the bed. "... You're a suck-up."

Munakata chuckled at that non-complaint, "Mm, I suppose when it comes to Fushimi-kun, I am, yes."

Fushimi tilts his head back slightly to look up at Munakata... Then nipped gently at his collarbone. He didn't elaborate, though. Munakata took the unspoken invitation to drape an arm over Fushimi's waist and tug him closer, finding no resistance as Fushimi came willingly.

For a moment, though, Munakata can tell that Fushimi isn't quite ready to rest. It seems like there's something on his mind, judging by the way he's only absently clutching at Munakata's yukata. Usually he'd simply drape his arm over his king in return... Munakata stays quiet and isn't terribly surprised when Fushimi does eventually speak up. "I was really mad at you for that. Always telling us you didn't need sleep even when we could tell you were exhausted. I know a lot of us were worried, thinking you'd exhaust yourself to the point of being useless when the fight actually happened..."

Munakata stays quiet, but absently starts trailing his hand gently up and down Fushimi's back. He knows that... It had been a trying time for all of them, and Munakata knew he'd neglected his clansmen a fair bit during it. He'd had other things going on, yes, but... He should have included them more, and told them more of what he'd been thinking. "I know. I'm sorry about that."

Fushimi sighs, "Like an apology fixes everything... Well, you lived, so that's the important part." He snuggles closer, suddenly, and Munakata realizes why Fushimi's so far down, now; he's pressing his ear to Munakata's heart. Taking comfort in the fact that it's still beating, most likely.

Munakata smiles softly at him and tilts his head down to press a kiss to the top of Fushimi's head. "I'm still here, yes. And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon."

Fushimi looks up at him again. "I'll hold you to that." He looks determined, and Munakata knows he's not kidding. The temptation to point out that Fushimi couldn't do much to him if he was dead is there, but he doesn't bother. It's nothing Fushimi doesn't already know. Then Fushimi sighs, "Anyway, shut up and sleep."

Again, Munakata considers mentioning that Fushimi spoke first, but he sets it aside and just kisses the top of Fushimi's head again. "Mm... I like you, Fushimi-kun."

Fushimi scoffs quietly. "... I know." He presses a small kiss to Munakata's chest, over his heart; a silent 'I like you too'. He's bad at the words, but Munakata understands him all the same. "Now, seriously, sleep."

Munakata closes his eyes with a smile, and says nothing more.

... Well, for a few hours, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> why do all my fics end with people sleeping, you ask? because I'm a bad writer ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
